batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (Michael Keaton)
Batman, played by Michael Keaton in the movies Batman (1989), Batman Returns (1992), Batman Forever (1995), Batman & Robin (1997), and Batman Triumphant (1999), is an alter-ego and personality deviation of Bruce Wayne, formed in response to the sudden and brutal murder of his parents when he was ten. A dark, brooding spectre, Batman sees himself as the protector of Gotham City, aiming to clean up the city's crime and corruption while bringing its criminals to justice by any means necessary. Batman (1989) Bruce Wayne had been born to wealthy but civic-minded parents. The noble Doctor Thomas Wayne and the philanthropic Martha Wayne had worked tirelessly to reverse Gotham City's urban decline, and had become renown for their glittering charity fundraisers and their support of initiatives to stimulate the city's growth as a place without crime and poverty. One summer night when he was ten years old, Bruce had accompanied his parents to see Footlight Frenzy at the Monarch Theatre in downtown Gotham. Following the show, his father had decided they should walk for a bit before taking a cab back to Wayne Manor. It wasn't long before his mother had noticed someone following them. Attempting to evade the followers, who turned out to be two hoodlums, Bruce's parents found themselves cornered in a dead-end alley as the hoods, on orders to kill the Waynes due to their meddling in mafia affairs, confronted them with guns drawn. As one of the hoods grabbed for Martha's pearl necklace, Thomas tried to stop him only to be gunned down by the other hood; Bruce's mother was then also gunned down. As the first hoodlum started away, the second turned to shoot Bruce but was dissuaded by his fleeing companion. Bruce would never forget the man's evil grin as he had aimed the gun at him, or the cryptic question he had asked: "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?". The violent deaths of Bruce's parents fractured his psyche. To cope with the trauma he became obsessed with eradicating crime from Gotham's streets so that no one else would suffer the same pain. He studied combat, science, psychology, and criminology. With the assistance of his butler and guardian, Alfred Pennyworth, he developed new technologies and weapons in the "bat caves" beneath Wayne Manor, and a new persona for himself—that of "the Batman," a frightening, phantom-like vigilante whose self-appointed mission was to lurk the darkened streets of Gotham, meting out rough justice to criminals. While publicly devoting his money and attention to cleaning up Gotham, his forays against the criminal underworld continued; encouraging rumour and superstition of himself to manifest amongst the populace. As Batman he became attached to the Gotham Cathderal; once the spiritual center of the city, and would take to surveying the city from amongst the cathedral's towers during patrols. It was during one of these surveys that he heard the scream of Harold's wife as she and her son, victims of a mugging, lay next their prone husband/father. Tracking the two thugs responsible, Batman took the opportunity to use them to spread word of his presence in Gotham. His attention to being Batman, however, meant that he was unable to attend the celebratory event of Harvey Dent being elected as Gotham's new District Attorney; his seat as one of Dent's prominent electoral supporters being notably empty. Holding a charity gala at Wayne Manor to help fund the flailing Gotham City 200th Anniversary Parade. Bruce was forced to attend the event due to his duties as a host, however, he ensured that the mansion's surveillance system tracked key guests such as James Gordon, Harvey Dent , and Joe Borg, to gather possible intelligence on Gotham's affairs. While attending to his duties as host, he was harried by photographer Vicki Vale who, not knowing that he was the one she was looking for, asked him where she could find "Bruce Wayne" to which Bruce responded seemingly in jest that he did not know, taking him seriously Vale then left to continue looking for him. Later catching Vale wandering the mansion along with reporter Alexander Knox, Bruce decided to follow them as they wandered into the mansion's armoury and engaged them in conversation, revealing himself to be the one Vale was searching for, however, as Vale offered that she would like to photograph the mansion, Alfred appeared to alert Bruce of James Gordon's sudden compulsion to leave the gala. Batman Returns Keeping his promise, Bruce continued his endeavours as the Batman; patrolling Gotham's streets and inflicting terror into the heart of the city's shrinking crime populace. His persistence to this path eventually led to Vicki leaving him temporarily; alienated by Bruce's inability to resolve his duality as Batman and Bruce Wayne. As time went by, Bruce began to notice the power grabs by commercial Mongol Max Shreck into many of Gotham's commercial and industrial districts and moved to position himself as a competitor in Schreck's bid to run the city. Batman Forever At the Gotham Funeral Home around Halloween, he attended Max Shreck's funeral. Batman arrived at the First Bank of Gotham to stop Two-Face who was committing a robbery and killing spree. Batman foiled the robbery and stopped the killings but Two-Face escaped. Batman & Robin Batman Triumphant He has a teenage son. World's Finest (2000) He teams up with Superman. Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Live-Action Category:Male Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Batman Movies Category:Males Category:Tim Burton's Batman Trilogy